


After the Ball(gag)

by writworm42



Series: Aftercare fics [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sharing a Bed, bdsm but only as a theme, brief bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke takes care of Vanessa after a scene.





	After the Ball(gag)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a play on After the Ball by Grechaninov bc it was stuck in my head, I couldn't think of anything else, and I'm trash who thinks they're funny.
> 
> Aftercare is an underrated activity in kink fic imo, but it's not just a necessity or a footnote, it's something that can be beautiful and sentimental and sweet in its own right, so of course I wanted to write about it a little.

“You did such a good job, baby, Daddy’s so proud of you.” Brooke took the ball gag out of Vanessa’s mouth, then reached up to open the cuffs around her wrists, allowing her arms to fall slack at her sides.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Vanessa smiled dreamily, sated and content, still floating in subspace. Brooke smiled tenderly as she reached down and freed Vanessa’s ankles, then came back up to plant a slow, soft kiss on Vanessa’s lips.

“Why don’t we take this off?” Brooke traced a finger along the smooth leather of Vanessa’s collar, the metallic ring at the front of it clinking softly as her nail travelled over it. Vanessa nodded, her breath catching when Brooke reached around the back of her neck to undo the collar’s clasp.

“Hi, booboo.” Brooke kissed Vanessa on the top of her head as she wrapped her up in a tight hug. Vanessa let out a contented sigh, closing her eyes and resting her against Brooke’s chest. They stayed there for a moment, savouring the rhythm of each other’s breath, the rise and fall of their chests keeping time, before Vanessa began to stir, turning to look up at Brooke with pleading eyes.

“Can we watch a movie, please?”

“Of course.” Brooke let go of Vanessa and climbed off the bed just in time to grab her laptop, clicking into Netflix and going straight to the chicken-head avatar emblazoned with the name “AFTERCARE” underneath its unamused glare. The page had barely loaded before Vanessa’s hand darted out to click on a movie so hard Brooke was a little afraid she’d break the mouse. _Pick of the Litter_ began to load, making Brooke smile inwardly; Vanessa almost always chose this movie after scenes. Brooke could probably narrate the documentary by heart by now, but it didn’t matter; this wasn’t about her. She leaned over to kiss Vanessa, who was currently inching closer to Brooke, wriggling around to get comfortable snuggling up against the taller queen’s body.

It had been Vanessa who first suggested they explore BDSM together, or at least, had initiated the first real conversation they’d had about it. They had been playing around with some of the lighter stuff for a while together—Vanessa had called Brooke Daddy by accident and they’d stuck with it, Brooke loved the feeling of Vanessa’s flesh shaking underneath her bare, open-palmed hand when she spanked her—but each of them had been hesitant to bring up the ‘heavy’ stuff, the stuff both of them had tried before but were too afraid to mention.

 _Just like, say you came across it online, then,_ Yvie had suggested helpfully during one phone call, Brooke unsure why she was even telling a queen eight years her junior about her sex life problems. Not that it had been a bad idea; Brooke planned out a whole speech, even going so far as to research websites she could have believably gotten some of her ideas from.

Then, of course, she had gone and blown it, her entire speech rendered unnecessary during a particularly intense fuck, when she had looked down at Vanessa’s flushed cheeks and open mouth and blurted out, “You’d look so pretty with a gag in your mouth.”

Now, looking down at Vanessa cuddled up against her, eyes sleepy and smile wide as she watched the happy-go-lucky puppies on the screen, Brooke had never been so happy to have made an impulsive mistake. Their trust in each other had grown exponentially, and even out of the bedroom, when the titles had dropped and they were just Brooke and Vanjie, they had become an unbreakable team, their knowledge of each other’s thoughts and feelings becoming instinctive and as second-nature as flicking a whip across the fleshy part of Vanessa’s thighs.

“Are you cold, baby?” Brooke traced her finger down Vanessa’s naked arm, frowning as she ran over cool goosebumps.

“A little.” Vanessa admitted shyly. “Probably should’ve put on some pajamas before starting the movie, huh?”

Brooke snorted. “Keep watching, I’ll get you some PJs and a blanket.” Vanessa whined a little as Brooke slid away from her, and Brooke turned back to give her a quick, indulging little peck before walking over to the closet to pick out some clothes for her boyfriend.

“While I’m up, do you want hot chocolate or anything?” Brooke turned back around, tossing a plush blanket and a set of flannel pajamas over to where Vanessa was laying, still engrossed in the puppies on-screen.

“Huh?” Vanessa looked up for just long enough to register everything, looking from the ball of fabric and plush next to her, up to Brooke standing next to her, waiting patiently with a bemused smile. “Oh. Yes please.

“And put some patron in it!” she called after Brooke, who flashed a thumbs-up over her shoulder, grinning widely. _There_ was the Vanjie she knew.

When Brooke came back into the room, Vanessa was nestled under the bed covers, her blanket spread on top of the sheets to add that little bit of extra weight Brooke knew made Vanessa feel relaxed. Seeing Brooke come back in, Vanessa resurfaced eagerly, smiling and stretching her arms forward to grab the cup. It was then that Brooke saw that Vanessa’s pajamas were baggy and loose, the shirt so oversized on her that it was practically sloping off her shoulder. Brooke could only imagine what the pants probably looked like, underneath the covers.

“Babe, I think I gave you the wrong pajamas.” Brooke giggled a little as a realization dawned on her, puzzle pieces fitting together as she recognized the gray shirt and faded logo Vanessa had draped across her chest. Vanessa, though, looked completely unperturbed.

“I like wearing yours,” she shrugged, a sheepish smile curling up at the corners of her mouth, “They smell like you.”

Brooke smiled warmly, affection blooming in her chest as she crawled back onto the bed and under the covers to join Vanessa, pulling her close again and planting a kiss on the top of her head. “I like seeing you in them.”

By the time the movie ended and the cup was empty, they were both drifting off into an easy, sated sleep, Vanessa curled into Brooke’s arms and Brooke’s nose burrowed in her hair.

Breathing in the smell of Vanessa’s shampoo and the lingering tang of sweat on her forehead, Brooke let herself fall, suddenly and firmly certain that there was no one else she’d rather be with, nowhere else but right there.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some of y'all reading this are teenagers, so I really want to encourage you: wait to actually engage in kink until you are an adult and have been sexually active previously. Kink is fun and is hot, but it can be dangerous and psychologically damaging if done wrong, and newbies are often targets for abusers in the community. I firmly believe that it's safest to wait until you are an adult and have enough knowledge of yourself and your limits and your own mental health. 
> 
> And for everyone looking to get into kink regardless of age, while I try to make my fics as realistic and as much a model of healthy BDSM relationships as I can, fics are stories and so there are some things I can't cover all the time just by virtue of not being able to fit it in. Do research other than reading fic, and do it thoroughly. If you're trying out BDSM for the first time, do it with someone you know and trust.
> 
> This has been sex ed w writworm, end rant lol. Hope y'all enjoyed the fic! ^_^
> 
> ALSO, the movie in the fic is an actual documentary about puppies being trained to be seeing-eye dogs, I haven't actually seen it yet but when I was looking @ my Netflix queue for inspiration I was like "THIS IS SOMETHING VANJIE WOULD LOVE"


End file.
